


▲Danger▲

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: One day, Switzerland noticed some of the nations snickering at him as he approached. Even JAPAN would cover his mouth in an attempt to hide an amused smile. Just what was going on?





	▲Danger▲

**I do not own Hetalia, the characters, or even the idea to start this story. Our lovely guest reader,** Annette **, requested this prompt. Thank you so much for doing so!!**

~~~~

     One beautiful afternoon, after a World Meeting came to an end, Switzerland found himself in a rather pleasant mood. No-one had bothered him to the point of gun draw, no-one had bothered his little sister, and things actually got done during the meeting for a change. So, being in the good mood that he was, the Swiss decided to go and talk to Japan. Since the two had been getting along he had grown to think of the blacknette as a friend. As he approached the calm nation, Liechtenstein following behind, he saw a small smile form on the others face. Catching himself, the  _normally_ stoic country covered his smile; though Prussia being on the brink of laughing beside him didn't ease the blond's mind.

    A very confused, gun wielding nation walked up to the two of them with a small frown on his face. "Hey, what's funny?" He looked behind himself at his sister whom was just as confused as he was before turning back to them. Prussia burst out laughing at this point and was dragged away by his brother, whom also surprisingly had a bemused expression on his face. Now the neutral nation was concerned, confused, and annoyed. " _Japan._ " The hand fell away from the other's face. "What's the stupid albino laughing about?"

     The mysterious smile re-appeared as the man shook his head. "It's nothing, Switzerland-san. Ah, if you'll excuse me." He walked over to a smirking Romano and a giggling Italy, the former of which was beckoning him over. Once again looking to his sister in confusion the two of them made their way out of the room and bumped into Austria.

     Once the (ex) friends looked each other in the eye it went silent. Not that there was noise coming from the siblings to begin with, but still. After about a minute, a smile cracked on the composer's face. This small, very small, action made the blond male snap. "Alright! What the _-bleep-_ ing _-bleep-_ is going on behind my back!! I'm about to get very angry and smash your music loving face in!"

     Austria smirked at his (fellow) penny pinching nation as England and France, who for once weren't at each other's necks, walked up to them. "Well, mon amie, why don't you walk over to Amérique and find out?"

     "For once, it might be worth it on your end."

     America? How the heck would going to the burger addict solve this problem? Grumbling angrily, the male stomped over to the self-proclaimed hero. As he did so, the theme song for  **jaws** filled the room. Of course, the sound on America's phone was at max volume. The Swiss stopped in his tracks, Liechtenstein peeking around his shoulder, as the taller blond dug into his pocked and pulled out the noise making device. "Huh? Oh! Switzerland must be close!" The other turned around, shake in hand, and met the twitching eyes of a very . . .  _very_ annoyed country. "Oh . . . Wow! Japan's warning app works!"

     " . . . Japan's . . . warning . . . app?"

     "Yeah! Japan made an app for the one's of us who are wary about you sneaking up and pulling your gun on us. Especially the Italies. Looks like it works, too!"

     The only reason Swissy _didn't_ slap America with the butt of his handheld gun is because Liechtenstein held both of her big brother's arms behind his back just before the screaming started. And today had gone so well, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments appreciated!


End file.
